


Pink Tiger Oil

by jfdaishi



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, actress le, model hyerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Hyerin is a model looking to break into acting for the chance to meet her longtime crush. Elly is an actress who takes her craft seriously and hates the thought of idols and models using acting as just another way to make money. Hyerin will use all of her charms to get under Elly’s skin.





	Pink Tiger Oil

Hyerin twisted around fast enough to send her long bob swinging freely and threw a seductive wink over her shoulder as the camera clicked and snapped at a rapid pace, catching every moment. The photoshoot was nothing new, Hyerin had been modeling since she was a child, but what was new was the interviewer standing to the side, asking questions of her shift in career to acting.

“In your first role, you will play one half of a lesbian serial killer couple. That is quite a start to your film career, are you worried about being typecast in the future from such a controversial role?”

Hyerin turned more toward the camera and arched her back so it could catch her subtle yet dangerous curves and “come hither” look. The question made her giggle, but it somehow only served to heighten her seductive charms. The shift from angel to devil came easy, and toeing the line between the two was her favorite part of the job.

“I wouldn’t have even considered any other kind of role because of that. Yes, I would like to branch out - you can’t model forever - and the thought of playing some whimpering cutsie girl would be so damn dull. Why would I want to even bother if the role was fit for any random cute girl?”

The interviewer made some quick notes on a high-end tablet while a phone recorded every word. “Your costar, the actress Elly, has been vocal in her displeasure of models and idols moving into acting. Have you had a chance to meet or speak to her yet?”

Hyerin leaned over closer to the photographer from her spot in the small greenhouse and blinked her large innocent eyes at the camera as a wave of want washed through her core. She had indeed gotten the chance. They had even had a chemistry test in front of the director and producers. The result had been explosive. Elly had hated Hyerin from the first moment, and her obvious irritation had done nothing to hide the intense mutual attraction.

During the scenes, the pair had flowed nearly seamlessly together, somehow able to move almost in perfect sync and bouncing emotions and lines together as if they truly were the killer couple.

Yet after each scene had been called, the banter and camaraderie of the fictional couple morphed into snide comments and bitter jabs. Elly was not shy in offering criticism in a constant, scathing commentary.

And Hyerin had never been wetter.

Each and every single comment was met with equal and opposite saccharine sweet questions and requests for private tutelage.

And that audacity only made Elly more annoyed at the young upstart. The fire in the veteran actresses eyes was only fueled by the director who, by the end of the chemistry test was almost in tears from the obvious sexual tension.

Hyerin blinked back to the interviewer’s question and coyly smiled, “Oh yes, unnie will take good care of me, I have no doubt of that.”

********************************************************

Set in the desert outside of Las Vegas, “Pink Tiger Oil” was the story of two beautiful women who lured men to their secluded gas station, murdered them, and then used their remains in their “special” engine oil.

Filming began in the middle of summer; it was hot and dry and miserable.

Hyerin couldn’t get enough of it. She loved everything about filming, the endless takes and reshoots and touch-ups. She ate up the directions from the director, a woman who wanted the sexy story told with genuine feelings and passion and reason. They all worked hard in portraying two women who felt the world was against them and all they loved.

Working with Elly was why Hyerin had wanted to get into acting in the first place if she was honest. Hyerin had been a fan of Elly’s movies for years, but after she first watched a behind the scenes interview and realized the depth of passion Elly had for her craft, how intelligent and cunning and caring she could be, Hyerin might have fallen in love with her.

Now that she was able to see the actress in her element, Hyerin realized she was definitely in love with Elly.

So she did what any reasonable, professional, intelligent, worldly woman would do.

She became the biggest brat and pain in the ass on the planet and made it her personal goal to have Elly ripping her hair out.

Hyerin knew her strengths, knew that her ability to be either sinner or saint drew people to her, but Elly brought out the worst in her personality. Hyerin wanted Elly’s eye on her at all times and if it took being a huge pain to have that attention, that’s what she would use.

While she did everything in her power to piss Elly off, Hyerin showed the “saint” part of her persona to the rest of the cast and crew without thought. For every whine or complaint she had for Elly, she was equally if not more kind to the other cast and crew. She ran errands, made sure everyone was hydrated and helped clean up at the end of the day. Everyone loved her.

Which pissed Elly off every time she saw or heard anything about how sweet an kind Hyerin was.

There were several sex scenes in the film, one on the hood of one victim’s car another in the opened garage in broad daylight, and the last and most explicit was in the lovers’ camper.

It was disappointing for Hyerin to learn that there is very little that is less sexy than filming a sex scene for a movie. Because there is nothing sexy about fifty people watching and judging while a director demands the seventh take because the sounds weren’t loud enough or that a leg was in the way of the shot or a line wasn’t convincingly breathless and filled with want.

However, it was during the filming of the scene in the garage, that Hyerin pushed Elly over the edge and shifted their relationship. The scene called for an almost violent coupling - it was near the climax of the film, the police were closing in and the couple feared they would be caught. In their passion and worry that they might lose one another, they fight in the garage, the bay door open to the hot desert sun, and the fight quickly turns to finding comfort in their familiarity with each other’s bodies.

It was as vital to the story as it was playing to the sexual nature of the roles. Elly had been having trouble with it though, stumbling through her lines and not playing up to her character’s ruthlessness and dominant nature. It was almost as if she was shy, nervous, a young girl not quite sure about how to approach her crush.

“Unnie! Why can’t you just act like you want to fuck me? Do you just not know how to please a woman? Really, I expected so much more from such a well-respected actress.”

Elly’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and her cheeks flushed hot with anger, but before she could respond, the director called for everyone to get ready.

Her anger had not vanished completely, and as the director started the camera rolling, the hand on Hyerin’s hip and the hand in Hyerin’s hair tightened with intent.

“Action!”

Elly slammed Hyerin into the wall behind her, jerked her hair back, and attacked her neck with lips and teeth. Elly’s hold on her hip was brutal, but then it disappeared to jerk the button of Hyerin’s baggy capris so that the hand could find her core with an ease that spoke of knowing exactly how to please a woman.

Hyerin forgot instantly that this was a movie set. The people, the lights, the cameras, hell - her own name - disappeared from her mind, and the whimper that left her mouth was not in the script.

The whole world could have gone up in flames and Hyerin would have noticed none of it because Elly’s mouth was working bruises up and down her neck, her knuckles rubbing hard against the special underwear the actors wore for intimate scenes.

Hyerin might have started crying, and that was definitely not in the script.

But it was all quiet on the set. Only the sound of the music that would be playing in the scene and her own gasps filled the room.

Hyerin’s hand wound its way into Elly’s hair, pulling her closer and closer, wanting - no, needing more of the elder’s touch, more of her mouth.

The hand in her hair disappeared, and Hyerin couldn’t couldn’t catch the sound of disappointment that left her. That same hand landed a hard smack on the back side of Hyerin’s thigh. Sobbing through the pleasure/pain, Hyerin was still able to catch Elly’s words whispered into her ear as her hand hiked Hyerin’s still stinging leg onto her hip, opening her up for Elly to grind her core against.

“You drive me crazy and I am done,” Elly emphasized the point with a jerk of her hips that made stars explode in Hyerin’s eyes, “Done with your constant games. You want this?”

Hyerin’s fingers curled into Elly’s bare shoulders hard enough to leave welts in their wake, and tears streamed down her face as Elly kissed a path back down her throat and to the collar of her shirt.

“Unnie! Unnie! Please! Yes, oh god!”

Elly jerked the stretched open side of the shirt over enough to free one breast and quickly covered the nipple with her mouth. She didn’t toy with the hardened bud, sucking hard enough to have Hyerin crying out again. She covered her mouth with a hand, knowing that she was loud, but Elly wouldn’t have it. With a pop, Elly released her nipple and jerked her hand away from covering her lips with a brutal kiss.

When Elly pulled back, there was a smug smile on her face, and Hyerin knew she was fucked in so many different ways by the feelings that came seeing Elly like this. She was even more fucked when Elly softly whispered, “Don’t. I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

“Oh no, oh god.” Hyerin was almost in actual tears as Elly softly laughed before brushing her lips once more and then kissing back down her body.

With her hand tangled in Elly’s beautiful, long, light brown hair, Elly worked her way down onto her knees. As she leaned in to press her lips against the bare skin of Hyerin’s lower belly, a voice broke through the haze.

“And cut! Wow. Just wow! Ladies, you don’t know how amazing that was!”

The sound of a few low whistles and clapping stunned Hyerin back to the present. And all the present company.

Elly stood calmly and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. She winked at Hyerin, “Maybe you are a better actress than I thought you were.”

And then she was gone, walking over to the director and asking what would be next while Hyerin stood shocked to the core.

“Excuse me, Miss Seo? I’m just going to do a quick touch up.” The makeup brush brought her back down to earth, but the feeling of wetness between her thighs wouldn’t let her forget how real it had felt.

Was that just Elly acting? It felt like so much more than that.

Her eyes whipped around the set, searching for Elly, needing to see her, needing to see her just as destroyed as she felt.

When her eyes found Elly, the older woman was sitting with the director watching the playback while a woman touched up her makeup as unobtrusively as possible. The director said something that Elly looked to agree with before she looked up and caught Hyerin’s gaze.

The blushing shy, sweet smile that crossed Elly’s face hit Hyerin hard, and she wished they could disappear for a while to talk about how the universe just turned inside out, but before they could do that they still had film the rest of the scene.

Oh god, please don’t let me come in front of all these people.

*************************************************************

Hyerin didn’t orgasm in front of all those people.

When filming resumed, Elly took her to the floor of the garage, just inches away from the blood of their characters’ latest victim. The scene called for her to slide her hand into the puddle of blood and then mark Elly with it.

It took the sequence from rough and sexy to an odd kind of romantic interlude between the two serial killers who had marked each other as their own.

It was a weird movie plot to begin with.

But as Hyerin pressed her “blood” covered thumb against Elly’s cheek, she was once again caught by the sweet smile that crossed her face.

“I would do anything for you.”

“Anything?”

A kiss between two lovers.

“Anything.”

“Then love me while we still have time.”

Elly leaned down, pressed her lips to Hyerin’s…..

“Cut! Amazing! Wonderful! Alright, that’s a wrap for today. Everyone go have some dinner, we will wrap this all up tomorrow so get plenty of rest!”

Cheers went up all around them, but Elly took her time sitting back from Hyerin. Her cheeks were blushing even through the heavy makeup, and she couldn’t seem to look Hyerin fully in the eyes until she took a deep breath, “Would you… maybe… come have dinner with me in my trailer?”

“I would love too.”

*******************************************************************

Elly’s trailer was small but clean, and dinner was a couple of sandwiches from the caterer.

It was ridiculously romantic.

As they ate, they talked about all sorts of things. First date things, work things, life things. It was nice, easy. Hyerin felt comfortable.

Until.

“Why have you gone out of your way to be such a pain in my ass?”

Hyerin choked on her sip of water, and Elly moved around the tiny table to sit next to Hyerin and smack her on the back a few times until Hyerin waved her off.

After she caught her breath, Hyerin looked up at Elly and blanked.

Here she was. After years of preparing to meet Elly, after late nights studying acting and perfecting her technique behind closed doors so that she could work with the actress, and in the process, falling in love with the art of acting itself. After watching her movies and falling in love with every character. With every interview Elly had given that was permanently emblazoned in her memory, Hyerin knew that even though romcoms say to drag it out, tell a half-truth about why she was here to add to the runtime and drama, Elly would hate that coy nonsense.

So she told her.

“I fell in love with acting because of you. I fell in love with you because of your acting. I know you hate it when someone tries to bullshit their way into acting, and yet I wanted your attention. And you know what they say, all publicity is good publicity. I knew you would at least be looking at me if I was being a pain. Although…”

Elly tilted her head, curious as to what the unpredictable Hyerin would say next. “Although?”

Hyerin laughed, the sound light and pure in the small trailer, “Although, sometimes I can just act like a brat and love being difficult occasionally. I also get a kick out of seeing you pulling your hair out.”

Elly huffed out an amused breath. Hyerin watched her for a brief moment before taking her face between her hands and bringing her into a kiss. Soft and sweet, just like Elly was underneath her badass exterior. When she pulled back, Elly looked hungry for more.

Biting her lip as she looked at Elly, Hyerin put on her acting face and was able to say in a serious voice, “We should prepare for tomorrow. You know, brush up on our sex scene. Make sure it’s perf…” Elly was kissing her before she finished her sentence.

As rough as she was earlier, Elly kissed her gently but thoroughly. She licked into Hyerin’s mouth with a hum of contentment. Smooth and silky, like velvet, and Hyerin liked it, she liked it a lot until it wasn’t nearly enough to survive on.

When Hyerin broke the kiss, Elly shifted her attention immediately to kissing her way down to Hyerin’s collar bones. Hands found their way up easily under the midriff bearing shirt, and the sound Elly made when she encountered no bra had Hyerin laughing around a moan as short nails scraped against her nipples.

Soon Elly was pushing the shirt up. She made Hyerin hold it out of the way so she could have full access to her breasts. Hyerin was surprised when Elly dipped her head to the valley between her breasts and set her mouth to work driving Hyerin crazy.

Fingers and nails, lips and teeth, the tip of her tongue and the flat of it. Elly never used one technique for too long. Scraping her teeth against Hyerin’s sternum while rolling a nipple between her finger. But then there were fingernails scratching down her stomach while soft plush lips were pressing equally gentle kisses on the sensitive underside of her breasts. But when she found a combination that Hyerin unknowingly got louder for, she would stick with the pattern until she had it memorized and Hyerin almost in tears from the mind numbing pleasure.

Under a haze of desire, Hyerin was shocked when Elly stood abruptly, gathering the shirt Hyerin had tucked under her chin and pulling it roughly over her head with one hand before tossing it to the floor. And yet, she still didn’t give Hyerin any time to gather herself before Elly was pulling her from her chair. Confused and limp-limbed from being so focused on the previous pleasure, Hyerin let herself be lead to the bedroom.

It was Elly who found herself being pushed down to the bed, however, and it was Hyerin who climbed up over her body while two sets of hands set about ridding each other of the remaining clothes. Hyerin finally found herself kneeling between Elly’s creamy thighs, one hand resting gently against the smooth skin right above her neatly trimmed pubic hair. She had to take a moment. Looking at the beautiful woman in front of her and committing every sight and sound and scent to memory.

And once she had that embedded in the very fabric of her being, it was time for tasting.

Hyerin was excited to find how loud Elly could be, how responsive she was to every lick and bite. By the time Hyerin had one of Elly’s calves thrown over her shoulder and 3 fingers working alongside her tongue, Elly had one hand buried in Hyerin’s hair and the other tangled in her own. Elly pulled her fist to her mouth and tried to use a handful of her own hair to muffle her cries.

It did not work well, but Hyerin would rather be set on fire than stop the beautiful sounds.

The best was the brief moment right before the waves of her orgasm crashed over her when Elly was crying out a mixture of gibberish and Hyerin’s name.

Hyerin gently lowered the leg draped over her shoulder to the bed and straddled the other. With her face still pressed against Elly’s core, licking up any escaping essence of her lover, Hyerin used Elly’s leg to ride against until the friction sent her crashing over the edge.

Elly pouted as she came back down to earth to see that she had missed the chance to make Hyerin come, but as Hyerin flopped down to the bed beside her, she looked over at Elly and smiled a wonderfully fucked out smile.

They laid on the bed, side by side looking up at the ceiling of Elly’s trailer, only touching at the intertwined hands and knew that this was just the start.

The next day filming wrapped up without much incident, and only a few people sent knowing smiles towards the pair.

Later, at a press junket for the soon to be released movie, the interviewer that had first covered Hyerin’s acting debut sat down with the two stars.

“Hyerin, you said you had no doubt that Elly would watch over you and take care of you during the filming. Did she?”

Elly snorted out a laugh before Hyerin could answer, “Oh please, she had me wanting to torch the entire set every day. She drove me crazy. She gets off on that kind of thing.”

With a fake gasp of shock, Hyerin smacked at Elly’s shoulder. “Unnie! What will the people think of me?”

With a smile only Hyerin would be able to decipher, Elly reached over and grabbed Hyerin’s upper thigh and gave it a squeeze, her fingers just a hair closer to Hyerin’s core than what might be socially acceptable for just friends.

“My dear, they will think you are the devil. And they would be right.”


End file.
